Project Description (Core D): The objective of Core D is two-fold. First, it will provide increased access to new and novel data sources, through (i) targeted investments in data resources and required computing infrastruc- ture, (ii) the creation of synergies by expanding the use and research-potential of previous investments in aging- related data and resources created by PARC?s research networks (Core C) and scholars at PARC affiliated Centers and Schools, and (iii) strategically cultivate new data resources that will enhance the research potential of PARC Associates and members of PARC?s Research Networks for path-breaking research. The second ob- jective of Core D is to greatly expand PARC?s dissemination efforts of research and methodologies to peers, policy-makers and other stake-holders. Core D will develop and make available to PARC Associates a research dissemination infrastructure that supports an innovative portfolio of dissemination pathways to reach scholars across a wide range of disciplines, within and outside of Penn, as well as other stake-holders. This will allow PARC Associates to move beyond professional circles that are often centered around disciplines, departments and core conferences, and transform the reach, and the impact of PARC?s research and researchers, furthering PARC?s aim of continuing to be a leading NIA center for research on the demography and economics of aging.